TE NECESITO TANTO
by DidiSummers
Summary: En una noche lluviosa Bella recuerda momentos vividos con Edward... entren para ver si les gusta
1. Chapter 1

**¡¡¡Hola!!! Aquí estoy de vuelta pero ahora con nuevo fic…eso no kiere decir ke abandonare los otros dos (en los kuales tengo un buen de no subir nuevo cap, pero pronto lo hare) es solo ke esta idea había rondado por mi cabeza últimamente asi ke decidí escribirla, espero k les guste…tenía pensado hacerlo de un solo capitulo, pero pense ke sería mejor de 2 o kiza 3, depende de ke tan inspirada ande, y ke les parezca a ustedes…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer…io solo juego kon ellos…la historia sí es mía…**

**Ahora sí los deje para ke lean…**

_**TE NECESITO TANTO…**_

Era una noche lluviosa, me encontraba recostada en la cama recordando el primer día que nos conocimos…

**FLASHBACK**

Era una tarde de verano, iba caminando por el parque cuando tropecé – nada raro en mi – estaba por golpear el suelo, cuando unos fuertes brazos me sostuvieron y ayudaron a levantar, en cuanto mi mirada se cruzo con la suya un leve sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas, a la vez que sentía millones de mariposas revolotear en mi estomago, en cuanto el shock paso lo vi, me sonreía dulcemente que si no me tuviera sostenida habría caído con fuerza

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí…– le sonreí – y… ¿a quién debo agradecer por ayudarme?

-Edward Cullen – me tendió la mano, la cual tome temblorosamente – y ¿quién es la damisela que salve? – me pregunto dejando ver más su sonrisa –

-Bella, Bella Swan

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

El sonido del teléfono me sacó abruptamente de mi ensoñación, quien podría ser

-Hola

-¿Bella?

-Alice, pasa algo, está todo bien?

-Sí, si…llamaba para saber cómo estabas

-Estoy bien, gracias

-Ok, mmm…

-Ali, en verdad llamas a las – voltee a ver el reloj de mesa – 2 de la mañana solo para saber eso

-Sí, ¿qué acaso una no pue…

-Alice, la verdad por favor

-De acuerdo, es solo que…se que en la noches de tormenta es cuando…más le extrañas

-Oh Ali! Estoy bien, créeme

-Isabella Marie Cullen, te conozco, diría que mejor que nadie, pero ambas sabemos que eso no es cierto – y tenía toda la razón – pero aun así se que…

-En serio Ali estoy bien

-De acuerdo, pero a cualquier…

-Lo sé, lo sé, a cualquier atisbo de tristeza te llamo – alcance a escuchar vagamente el llanto de un bebé – Alice creo que el pequeño Adam te necesita

-Sí, tienes razón… hablamos luego Bells, cualquier cosa ya sabes, Bye, bye!!!

-Bye Alice

Después de terminar la llamada, decidí tratar de dormir, pero al parecer mi mente tenía pensado otra cosa, apenas cerré los ojos los recuerdos volvieron a mí cabeza…

**FLASHBACK**

Han pasado 3 años desde la primera vez que nos vimos y en poco tiempo cumpliremos 3 años de estar felizmente juntos; nos encontrábamos sentados en el sofá de mí casa – Charlie se encontraba en la comisaria y no regresaría hasta muy entrada la noche – veíamos The Notebook, muchos pensarían – Emmett especialmente – que estaríamos en una apasionada sesión de besos para dar paso a algo más, pero no somos así, nos gusta ir con tranquilidad, aunque no niego que en ocasiones actuamos desenfrenadamente; estaba tan metida en lo que pasaba en la película cuando me di cuenta que el brazo de Edward ya no rodeaba mi cintura

-¿Edward? – silencio de su parte – ¿Edward?

-Mmm…

-Pasa algo?

-No, nada – sí, claro –

-No me mientas por favor – giro su rostro para fijar sus hermosos ojos en mi – dime lo que sucede

-Estaba pensando que hoy se cumplen 3 años de conocerte y pronto de estar a tu lado y no quisiste festejarlos

-Sabes que no me gusta hacer nada, solo estar a tu lado, así como ahora

-Lo sé…Bells, sabes que te amo, cierto?

-Claro que sí, y sabes que yo también te amo

-Lo sé, amor, lo sé – en eso su rodilla izquierda se apoyo en el suelo – antes de que digas algo, se que odias que gaste dinero en ti pero que conste que no lo hice, ahora si…Isabella Marie Swan sabes que te amo y que eres la persona más importante en toda mi vida, en estos años que llevamos juntos comprobé que no puedo pasar mi vida sin estar a tu lado…_me concederías el honor de convertirme en tu esposo _– en eso saco una cajita, la cual contenía un hermosísimo anillo, sus acciones me dejaron sin palabras – ¿Bella?

-SÍ, sí, sí, sí quiero ser tu esposa, quiero que seas mi esposo – me avente a sus brazos y le plantee un beso con en el que le demostraba todo el amor que sentía por él –

_**Seis mese después**_

Era un 20 de febrero, estaba feliz, porque este sería el día en que uniría mi vida con el hombre que más he amado en todo el mundo…la boda se llevo a cabo en el patio de la casa – más bien mansión – de los Cullen, Alice hizo un maravilloso trabajo con el decorado de toda la casa, la misa fue hermosa, asistieron todos nuestros amigos y familiares cercanos – desafortunadamente falto mi madre que estaba en Phoenix cuidando de la tía Carol – quienes nos felicitaron y desearon que fuéramos muy felices…terminada la celebración nos cambiamos y salimos rumbo al aeropuerto…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Nuevamente fui sacada de los recuerdos – que ya eran normal embargaran mi cabeza – pero esta vez no me molesto, puesto que era mi pequeño Patrick el que me llamaba, salí corriendo de la habitación – gracias Dios por no permitir que tropezara – para llegar al cuarto de mi bebé, en cuanto lo vi mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, tenía toda la carita llena de lágrimas y estaba sentado abrazando sus rodillas

-Patrick, corazón, ¿qué sucede? – aunque ya conocía a la perfección la razón de su llanto –

-Papá – su voz sonaba llena de tristeza y desolación – lo…lo extraño, quiedo…que...vuelva – me contesto entrecortadamente, "Yo también le extraño" quise decirle, pero me contuve –

-¡¡Oh corazón!! – lo abrase como si la vida se me fuera en ello, era comprensible que le extrañara, después de todo era un pequeño de 5 años que necesitaba de su padre, así como yo también le necesitaba –

**Espero que les haya gustado…**

**¿Qué creen que habrá pasado con Edward?**

**Les dejo 3 opciones:**

**Él y Bella se divorciaron**

**Está de viaje**

**Falleció**

**¿¿¿Ustedes que creen??? Espero su contestación, después de todo a nadie le hace mal recibir uno ke otro review jajjaja...**

**XoXo =)BYE(=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aki esta el nuevo capitulo…espero ke les guste…para ke sepan se aklara ke paso kon Edward…hubo kienes me dejaron su opinión y se los gradezco =) pos cierto serán 4 capis los ke are del fic…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer…io solo juego kon ellos…la historia sí es mía…**

_**TE NECESITO TANTO…**_

A la mañana siguiente en casa de Rosalie…

-Bells, te encuentras bien?

-Ah! Oh sí Ali, estaba pensando

-Se puede saber en qué?

-Patrick, Edward

-Oh cariño, pasó algo anoche después de que hablamos?

-Sí, lo mismo de los últimos meses…Patrick se despierta llamándome, llego con él y esta con la carita llena de lágrimas y casi en posición fetal y cuando le pregunto qué sucede, me contesta lo de siempre…Edward

-Oh mi pequeño ahijado…necesita de su padre y por lo que me doy cuenta por fin estas dejando ver que tu también

-Yo…yo estoy bien

-Claro Bells, y yo soy la reina de Roma, se nota que lo extrañas, por más que tratas de ocultárnoslo…porque no le llamas y le pides que vuelva

-Claro Rose y que le digo, olvídate que tu prima está enferma y necesita de ti, vuelve a casa y no te vuelvas a ir…no puedo hacer eso

-Claro que…

-Rosalie, sabes que eso no es muy educado, sé que soy la que menos debe opinar sobre este asunto, puesto que también es mi prima y le di la espalda, pero si no te has dado cuenta Bella jamás haría algo así, las tres sabemos que Sarah jamás de los jamases a pedido ayuda, debe ser algo en verdad grave para que lo haya hecho

-Alice tiene razón Rose, se que tu también extrañas a Emmett, pero en ese caso porque no le llamas tú a él y le pides que regrese

-Porque…Sarah lo necesita…

-Ves, quieres que yo le llame a Edward y le pida que vuelva, pero tú no harías lo mismo

-Touche…chicas se que ambas quieren que sus hombres vuelvan, oigan son mis hermanos yo también los extraño, papá y mamá también, hasta Jasper extraña a ese par de gorrosos, pero sabemos que no haríamos esa llamada por más que queramos que vuelvan, no seríamos capaces de pedirles eso, cierto?

-No, no sería capaz de pedirle eso a Edward por más que Patrick y yo le extrañemos y necesitemos, no podría

- Yo tampoco, y tu Rose?

-Yo…por una parte no lo haría, no quiero ser mala persona, pero por otra extraño demasiado a mi osito…y me doy cuenta por lo que nos dijiste Bells, que Patrick le necesita, y ambas saben que si hay algo que me duela tanto, es que mis sobrinos sufran, y Patrick lo está haciendo…y tu también Bells, no lo niegues

-Estas sufriendo Bells?, sabes que puedes decírnoslo

-Sinceramente chicas, sí, lo extraño, le necesito, quiero que vuelva y Patrick esta igual o quizá peor que yo, mi pequeño lo necesita mucho

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward Cullen

Cinco meses, cinco malditos y largos mese de estar lejos de mi familia, el solo pensar que mi pequeño necesita de mi – y yo de él – me rompe el corazón, y no se diga de cuanto extraño a mi amada esposa, pero para desgracia mía, aun me faltan como 2 semanas para regresar a Forks y no tener que volver a salir de viaje – estaba tan metido en mis cavilaciones que me asusto el timbre del celular – ¿quién podrá estar llamando?

-¿Diga?

-¡¡¡EDWARD CULLEN!!! Porque demonios no contestabas, llevo tratando de comunicarme contigo 3 veces y tú ni en cuenta – pero sí era mi querida cuñada, Rosalie – Edward, me estás escuchando??

-Sí, Rose, ¿qué ocurre? Está todo bien en casa? – silencio – ¿¿Rosalie??

-Mmm…Oh, sí, bueno, no

-Sí, o, No?

-Más o menos – que demonios –

-Explícate por favor, no ves que llevo meses lejos de casa, le paso algo a mi familia, DEMONIOS ROSALIE CONTESTA!! – le grite exasperado –

-Si me dejaras hablar te lo diría – tan linda como siempre, nótese el sarcasmo – todo está bien…pero no sé si el cabezota de tu hermano y tu se han dado cuenta que han estado lejos de casa por cinco meses, ¡¡CINCO MESES!!

-En serio, no me había dado cuenta – la escuche maldecir por lo bajo – claro que se que hemos estado lejos por tanto tiempo, pero sabes que es necesario arreglar todo aquí antes de regresar

-Lo sé, pero eso no quita el hecho que no estén aquí, OK yo no me molesto porque Emmett no este, lo extraño obviamente, pero Tu, Patrick te necesita y lo sabes – la mención de mi hijo hizo que mi corazón doliera – tiene 5 años y no estuviste a su lado cuando comenzó el kínder, como crees que…

-Se que no estuve con él, no tienes que decírmelo, pero sabes que es importante arreglar todos los trámites antes de volver

-Eso ya lo sé…pero…es que…no me cabe en la cabeza que ustedes dos se hagan cargo de 3 niñas que no son suyas, no me mal interpretes, no estoy en contra, después de todo yo no puedo tener hijos – eso último lo dijo en voz baja esperando que no la oyera, por lo que no dije nada – comprendo que Sarah era muy importante para ambos, puesto que eran los únicos que la apoyaron cuando más lo necesito…pero me molesta que TÚ principalmente te hagas cargo de ellas cuando tienes un peque de 5 años que tiene tiempo sin verte, sin convivir contigo, ¡¡¡DEMINIOS ES TU HIJO!!!

-Rose…entiendo a la perfección que me grites y digas todo eso…puedo casi asegurar que Bella está molesta o incluso odiándome por no estar con ellos…

-No te odia, ni está molesta, es solo que, me matara por decirlo, pero…te extraña y mucho, al igual que Patrick, – yo también los extraño – sé que te duele escuchar todo esto pero si hace que vuelvas, vuelvan antes, te lo diré miles de millones de veces, hasta que me hagas caso

-Sabes…nunca creí que diría esto, pero…tienes toda la razón, en lo de que ya es tiempo que volvamos a casa, creo que pondré más presión a los abogados para que aceleren los trámites y volver a casa en unos días

-Eso es genial Edward, un segundo dijiste volvamos, Emmett y tu nada más, cierto?

-Mmm…en realidad…

-OH por dios Edward, las…las niñas vendrán con ustedes???

-Efectivamente, antes de que me grites, las niñas irán con nosotros ya que Sarah me dejo como su tutor legal

-¿¡QUÉ!?, tutor legal, las niñas…tu…Oh por dios, es broma

-No, Rosalie porque crees que sería una broma?

-Porque querido cuñadito, si no me equivoco, Bells no sabe absolutamente nada de esto, cierto?, como crees que lo tomara? y Patrick? Si de por si tiene tiempo sin verte, ahora tendrá que compartirte con 3 niñas…

-¡OH! Cierto…demonios, demonios, como no pensé en esto…

-Tienes que hablar con ella antes de tirarle la bomba de que será "madre" – fui yo, o dijo esa palabra con un deje de tristeza – de 3 pequeñas niñas

-Claro que tengo que hablar con ella, ya que esta decisión debe ser tomada por ambos

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que Sarah dejó una clausula en los documentos, en la que pide, que si algo le sucede a ella, las niñas quedan a mi tutoría, pero en caso de que para ese entonces me encuentre casado será obligatoria la firma de mi esposa, en caso que ella no acepte, la tutoría pasara a manos de su abuela paterna

-Wow, por lo visto Sarah tenía previsto todo en caso de que algo le sucediera…noto que estas algo preocupado ahora que mencione que Bells no sabe nada, ¿qué ocurre?

-Que si Bells no acepta, no volveremos a ver a las niñas, su abuela vive en Francia y si ella se las queda las alejara de la familia

-Sería capaz de hacer semejante barbaridad, puesto que las niñas han convivido con ustedes todo este tiempo, no sería algo cruel que lo hiciera

-Sí sería capaz, ella y Sarah se llevaban bien solo por el bienestar de las niñas, lo único que no le ha permitido llevárselas con ella son los documentos que Sarah dejó en su testamento

-En ese caso, creo que sería mejor que una vez que tengan los trámites listos para que solo Bells los firme se regresen a casa…mira sería bueno que tú los firmaras estando allá, creo que eso ayudaría a que el proceso se acelere, no soy abogada ni nada, pero recuerda que crecí en una familia con padres que eran abogados

-Sí tienes razón, pero antes debo hablar con Bella, tanto tiempo separados para que le oculte todo esto, no será bueno en nuestra relación

-Cierto, pero hazlo una vez que ya estén acá

-Sí, Rose debo irme, me encontraré con Emmett y las niñas en unos minutos para llevarlas a comer, hablamos luego

-Claro, hablamos luego, dile a Emmett que lo amo, cuídense, bye bye Ed

-Bye, Rose, nos vemos pronto

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero k les haya gustado… sino lo entiendo…**

**Denle clic al botoncito verde…nos leemos luego…**

**XoXo =)BYE(=**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer…io solo juego kon ellos…la historia sí es mía…**

_**TE NECESITO TANTO…**_

Bella Cullen

Estás últimas semanas han estado más tranquilas desde que le conté a las chicas como me sentía, aunque con Patrick no han mejorado mucho que digamos, ahora está un poco más alegre porque Alice y Jasper vienen por él todas las tardes y lo llevan al parque junto al pequeño Adam, en ocasiones siento que la ausencia de Edward le sería mucho más sencilla si tuviera a alguien en casa con quien jugar, reír, inclusive hacer travesuras – pensar en ello me llena de alegría – sinceramente lo que Patrick necesita – además de a su padre – es un hermanito o hermanita

-Mami…MAMI!

-Que pasa corazón?

-Mmm…tengo hambre – su sonrisa me lleno de alegría – y mucha!!

-En serio – asintió con su cabecita – y qué se le antoja a este niño lindo

-Sándwich de memelada – que sorpresa – y leche choco…chocolatada

-Suena delicioso, ve a ver las caricaturas mientras yo lo preparo

-Siiiiiii…te quiero mami – me abrazo con "mucha" fuerza – mucho, mucho

-Yo también corazón, yo también

Mientras me dirigía a la cocina, lo vi alejarse rumbo a la sala; comencé a prepararle su comida, estaba tan concentrada en ello que me asuste cuando escuche un grito de sorpresa venir de la sala, pero lo que me dejo completamente congelada en mi lugar fueron las palabras, más bien palabra, que acompaño ese grito

-PAPAAAAAAAÁ!!!! – Edward –

-Hola campeón

Salí corriendo – literalmente – rumbo a la sala, claro que tropecé varias veces, pero todo dejó de importarme en cuanto le vi, ahí de pie con Patrick entre sus brazos, todas las lágrimas que había estado guardando en mi interior salieron a borbotones acompañadas de un sollozo que no puede evitar, en eso volteo a donde me encontraba y me sonrió – cuanto había extrañado esa sonrisa torcida que me vuelve las piernas de gelatina – dejo a Patrick en el suelo y se acercó a mí, no pude evitarlo más y me lance a sus brazos – abrasándole con todas las fuerzas que tenía y llorando como toda una magdalena – me correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad

-Tranquila amor, tranquila

-Est…estas… aquí…volviste

-Sí amor, volví y para quedarme

-Oh! te extrañe demasiado, como no tienes idea

-Yo también y créeme puedo darme una idea de cuánto me extrañaste, porque yo también te extrañe demasiado – fuimos interrumpidos por la voz de mi pequeño, que jalaba el pantalón de Edward –

-¿Papi?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya no…tendas que ite – su carita cambio de alegría a una leve tristeza en cuanto pronuncio las últimas palabras, y yo conocía a la perfección ese sentimiento – vedad??

-No hijo, ya no

Patrick sonrió como hace mucho no le veía sonreír, fue tanta su alegría que me contagio de ella y también sonreí, sintiéndome por fin feliz de estar todos juntos, era tanto su entusiasmo que el hambre se le olvido; pasamos toda la tarde viendo películas de Disney los tres juntos, como la familia que siempre hemos sido, sonare algo tonta pero me sentí un poco ignorada ya que mi hijo literalmente no me prestaba atención y solo hablaba y acurrucaba con su padre, se que le extrañó, pero aún así dolió ver que se olvido de mí – de acuerdo Bella estás loca, tu peque jamás te olvidaría, más bien parece ser que siento un poco de celos porque no me presta a Edward – pero es entendible casi seis meses sin verlo, es completamente comprensible que quiera pasar el mayor de tiempo con él, mientras divagaba en mi mente, sentí la mirada de mi esposo posada fijamente en mi, en cuanto voltee a verle me veía con curiosidad y una sonrisa que hizo que todas las incoherencias que pasaban por mi cabeza desaparecieran por completo

-Te entiendo, yo también te he necesitado, esperemos que se duerma, compréndeme le extrañe mucho

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes

Seguimos viendo las películas, hasta que Patrick se quedó dormido por lo que Edward lo llevó a su habitación, mientras me metí a la cocina para limpiarla un poco, no había ni terminado de lavar los vasos, cuando sentí dos fuertes brazos rodear mi cintura

-Hola, amor

-Hola, cómo estás?

-Bien – voltee a verlo con una ceja levantada – se que te preocupas, pero ya estoy bien, me alegra estar en casa nuevamente con las dos personas más importantes del mundo

-Te creeré, pero solo porque sé que no mentirías en algo como esto…supongo que Patrick se quedó bien dormido, verdad?

-Cambiado y arropado mi capitana – reí por su respuesta – y tú cómo estás?

-Feliz

-Feliz?

-Sí, de volver a tenerte con nosotros y saber que no te irás

-Bells… – su voz cambio a ser seria –

-¿Qué sucede?

-Necesitamos hablar

-Hagámoslo mañana, esta noche solo quiero disfrutar de mi esposo – note que se debatía entre hacerme caso o hacer lo que él decía – a primera hora de la mañana hablamos, sí?

-De acuerdo – sonreí triunfante – me encanta verte sonreír, esas es una de las muchas cosas que extrañe de ti

-A sí…y…qué más extraño de mí, señor Cullen??

-Sígueme y te lo mostrare

No lo pensé ni dos veces y le seguí, en el camino comenzamos a besarnos cuidando de no tirar nada de lo que se nos atravesaba por el camino y haciendo el menor ruido para evitar despertar a nuestro hijo, llegamos a la puerta de la habitación, la cual se encontraba cerrada, por lo que Edward "peleo" con la perilla ya que no quería soltarme ni dejar de besarme, hasta que por fin lo logro, y nos adentramos a la habitación para una noche de pasión, entrega y sobretodo amor…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Por la mañana fuimos despertados por un pequeño torbellino que entró a la habitación y comenzó a saltar en la cama

-Despieten…despieten!!! Mamaaá…Papaaá…Despietennnn!!!!!!!!!!!

-Corazón que sucede?

-Despietennn, es sábado

-Lo sabemos campeón, por eso mismo hay que dormir hasta tarde

-Nopo, nopo – nos contesto con un puchero, marca Alice Cullen de Hale – hoy día ir con nana y dada

-Corazón pero si son las…8 de la mañana, nana y dada nos esperan hasta las 11, porque estas despierto tan temprano?

-Nopo mama, ayer tilla Ali dijo que nana y dada esperaban nosotos a las 9

-¿¡Qué!? Pero…pero…

-Que pasa amor?

-Nada, es solo que tenía pensado preparar el desayuno favorito de mis chicos y ahora no tendré tiempo

-No hagas pucheros amor, el desayuno es bienvenido siempre que lo quieras hacer, excepto hoy

-Muy gracioso, Edward Cullen, ahora se quedaran sin desayuno…Cullen levántate y usted míster se irá a bañar para arreglarnos e irnos a casa de los abuelos – les dije a mi esposo e hijo, quienes me veían con ojitos de gatito salido de Shrek – no, nada de esos ojitos, muévanse, que solo tenemos 40 minutos para salir

-Sí, capitana – me contestaron ambos – a la orden – Patrick salió corriendo de la habitación directo al baño, afortunadamente heredo la coordinación de su padre

-¿Amor?

-Ah?... arreglarte Cullen, muévete

-Amor, tenemos que hablar

-Lo sé Edward, pero no llegaremos a tiempo y se enojaran con nosotros

-A decir verdad se enojaran con ustedes puesto que nadie sabe, bueno solo Rosalie, que Emmett y yo volvimos

-Tramposo – le saque la lengua como niña chiquita – es necesario que hablemos en este preciso momento?

-Sí, es muy necesario, puesto que lo que tengo que decirte puede que cambie nuestras vidas

-De acuerdo me estas asustando, ¿qué ocurre?

-Tranquila, no es nada malo

-Edward ya dímelo, no le des vueltas al asunto, si es tan importante solo dilo

-Ok, veras…por dónde empezar – creo que por el principio sería lo mejor, pero decidí no contestarle – sabes que tuve que ir a Londres por que Sarah estaba enferma

-Sí, me lo dijiste antes de irte, qué tiene que ver eso?

-Pues…mucho, tiene mucho que ver…el primer mes que estuvimos allá Sarah empezó a mejor de poco en poco, llegamos a pensar que se recuperaría en algunas semanas, pero…paso lo contrario, comenzó a ponerse más mal que lo que estaba al principio, tuvimos que internarla, pero aún así no mejoraba, conforme paso el tiempo empeoro más y más, por ello mis llamadas se hicieron más esporádicas, la enfermedad siguió avanzando, hasta que llegó el momento en que los doctores no pudieron hacer nada...Sarah se puso peor hasta que llegó el día en que…falleció…

-Oh por dios, Edward corazón, lo siento tanto…no…no sabía que había sido tan grave

-Debí decírtelo, pero no hallaba las fuerzas para decirlo…solo…

-No te preocupes, por dios, si lo…si lo hubiera sabido, habría viajado a reunirme contigo y darles todo el apoyo que necesitaban

-Tranquila amor, créeme que en muchas ocasiones me daban ganas de llamar y pedir que fueras a Londres, pero recapacitaba y no lo hacía, Patrick tenía poco de haber entrado al kínder, no quería alejarlo de esa experiencia, además no me parecía justo hacerte viajar hasta allá para no estar con ustedes en ningún momento

-Eso habría sido lo de menos – note que había algo que no me decía – hay algo más, cierto?

-Sí – me lo imaginaba – es algo muy importante

-¿qué es? Sabes que puedes decírmelo, lo entenderé, bueno, tratare de entenderlo

-Pues, cuando Sarah falleció, su abogado vino a hablar conmigo, como sabes aunque Emmett estaba ahí para ella, éramos ella y yo los más unidos – asentí con la cabeza para que supiera que entendía – pues me dijo que Sarah había dejado unos papeles para mí, eso me tomo por sorpresa, puesto que no se me ocurría de que podrían ser…pero…

-Pero…¿Edward...de qué eran los papeles?

-Como sabes Sarah tiene 3 hijas – asentí levemente – pues, los papeles eran los documentos en que…me dejaba como – Oh por Dios – como tutor de las niñas…

-Wow…entonces eres o serás el "padre" de las niñas?? Eso es lo que me quieres decir?

-En parte – ahora sí ya no entiendo nada – verás, para yo ser el tutor, Sarah dejó una clausula, en la que sí para cuando ella falleciera, yo ya estaba casado, se necesitaría la firma de mi esposa para poder quedarnos con las niñas

-Ah…me quieres decir que…te refieres a que…oh por dios…si yo no firmo las niñas no se quedan contigo, cierto?

-Efectivamente, pero antes de que te apresures, sino estás de acuerdo no hay problema, se que debí decirte todo esto antes, pero no hallaba la manera, más bien no había pasado por mi cabeza el hablar contigo, se que debí pensar en ti antes pero en esos momentos estaba hecho un lío

-Tranquilo, todo está bien…sabes que cuentas conmigo, verdad? Siempre, no importa que sea, siempre te apoyare

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar, sabes que yo también ter apoyare en todo…entonces eso quiere decir que…

-La familia crecerá…pasaremos de ser tres a ser seis, Dios santo, nunca creí que de un día para otro pasaría esto

-Lo sé, me alegra saber que aceptas a las niñas, sinceramente creo que será algo bueno, no te parece?

-Claro que sí – espero que Patrick lo tome bien – completamente

-Me alegra que pienses eso, porque las niñas se vinieron con nosotros, y las conocerás hoy en casa de mis padres

-¿¡QUE!? Como que las conoceré hoy…una pregunta si se vinieron con ustedes y Esme y Carlisle no saben que están aquí, ¿dónde se quedaron las pequeñas?

-Con Emmett y Rose

-Oh!...bien las conoceré hoy…pero a ti te toca decírselo a Patrick

-Eres una tramposa Isabella

-Seré una tramposa, pero aún así me amas – mi contestación lo hizo reír, se acercó a mí y nos besamos con todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro – esto solo confirma mi anterior respuesta

-Cállate Isabella Cullen – le obedecí, gustosamente – creo que será mejor terminar de arreglarnos

-Tienes razón – apenas nos terminamos cuando escuchamos la voz de nuestro bebé –

-Mamá, papá, vámonos

-Creo que este día será interesante…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aki esta el nuevo capitulo…espero ke les haya gustado…la verdad me enkanto este capi, ojala ustedes piensen lo mismo…**

**Seccion de preguntas:**

**¿komo kreen ke Patrick tomara la noticia de nuevas "hermanas"?**

**¿se kedaran Ed y Bells a las niñas? O ¿se las kedara alguien más? (si piensan k alguien más ¿kien?)**

**Denle click al botoncito verde y dejen sus opiniones…**

**XoXo =)BYE(=**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer…io solo juego kon ellos…la historia sí es mía…**

_**TE NECESITO TANTO…**_

Bella Cullen

Estábamos camino a casa de mis suegros, sinceramente me sentía algo nerviosa, pero quien en su sano juicio no lo estaría, si a escasos minutos conocería a las hijas de Sarah, quienes a partir de ese momento vivirían con nosotros – respira Bella, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala… – siendo sincera lo que más me preocupa es que no sea de su agrado, se que son unas pequeñas pero aún así tengo esa sensación que no seré muy de su agrado, o quizá sí, pero no rápidamente, puesto que tal vez crean que quiero usurpar el lugar de su madre, pero no, jamás haría algo así, quiero que me vean como alguien en quien pueden confiar, alguien que estará para ellas si me necesitan

-Bella, amor, ya llegamos – llegamos, tranquila Bella no es nada del otro mundo – no piensas bajar, amor

-Ah, si…y si mejor solo van Patrick y tú? – le dije haciendo pucheros "marca Alice" – y yo los veo en la casa

-Jajaj muy graciosa, Sra. Cullen ni lo piense, ira con nosotros así tenga que llevarla cargada, tú decides Bells

-De acuerdo, vamos

Nos encaminamos a la casa, iba nerviosa, y Edward se dio cuenta de ello por lo que con una mano sostuvo a Patrick – que lo traía cargado – y con la otra agarro mi mano para darme apoyo; tocamos a la puerta dos veces y esta fue abierta rápidamente por una pequeñita que jamás había visto en mi vida, por lo que supuse que era una hija de Sarah, y el ver como inmediatamente se acerco a Edward, me comprobó que si lo era

-Tillo Edwad, donde estabas, te tadaste mucho, nos dejaste solas – dijo con los ojitos llenándosele de lágrimas – no nos quiedes?

-Lo siento mucho Amelie, claro que las quiero y mucho – dijo mientras bajaba a Patrick al suelo y se arrodillaba a la altura de la pequeña – pero tenía que ir a ver a mi familia, recuerdas que te conté de mi esposa, la tía Bella, y mi hijo, tu primo Patrick

-Sipi…– dijo mientras se acercaba a mí – son ellos

-Sí…ella es tu tía Bella…y este pequeñín de acá es Patrick

-Hola! – dijo Amelie, haciéndome señas para que me agachara a su altura – tilla Bella, vedad

-Sí, hola corazón, me da gusto conocerte al fin – los nervios que sentía comenzaron a disiparse después que Amelie me besara la mejilla – tu tía me hablo mucho de ustedes

-Patick, hola, soy Amelie

-Hola, Amelie, eres mi prima, no te conocía

Los peques se quedaron platicando mientras que Edward y yo nos dirigimos a la cocina donde vimos estaban los demás

-Se puede saber porque una niña de 4 años abre la puerta sin supervisión adulta?

-¡¡EDWARD!! – el grito de Alice nos dejo casi sordos, pero es entendible tenía tiempo sin verlo y lo mostro corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo fuertemente – estas en casa

-Sí, pero Alice necesitas soltarme o nos caeremos

-Perdón, pero es que me da tanto gusto verte – mientras Alice hablaba con Edward yo me acerque a saludar a Rose y Esme – te extrañe, no llamabas…

-Perdónala hija, pero sabes qué extraño a su hermano demasiado

-Lo sé

-Hizo lo mismo en cuanto vio a Emmett, pero espera a que Adam lo vea y no soltara

-Me imagino, después de todo, que no me oiga Emmett, pero Edward es su tío favorito

-Te escuche hermanita, pero no importa porque yo soy el favorito de mi sobrino Patrick

-Ya quisieras Emmett, ese puesto lo tengo yo – contraataco Jasper – solo que no te lo dice para no hacerte sentir mal, verdad Bells?

-Yo…mejor no me meto, pregúntenle a Patrick – los dos estaban por correr hacia el – pero les advierto que tenía meses sin ver a su padre, por lo que puede que ninguno de ustedes sea su favorito

-Ah – se quedaron en silencio, extraño en ellos – no nos haría eso

-Claro…pero déjenlo en paz, está muy tranquilo platicando con Amelie

-Por lo que veo ya conociste a una de ellas y se lleva muy bien con Patrick

-Sí, y déjame decir que es un encanto de niña, por cierto, dónde están las otras dos?

-Sophie está en el cuarto que era de Alice viendo películas y Hannah…dónde está Hannah, Rose?

-La última vez que la vi estaba en la oficina de Carlisle ojeando libros

-Oh!...me gustaría conocerlas

-Me parece una genial idea, amor…vamos a verlas

-Claro, nos vemos en unos minutos

Nos encaminamos a buscar a las niñas, mientras subíamos las escaleras escuchamos las risas de Amelie y Patrick, lo que nos hizo sonreí por el hecho de que se llevaran bien, ese era un paso para lo que seguí, llegamos a la habitación donde se encontraba Sophie, y efectivamente estaba viendo películas de Disney

-Sophie? – le llamo Edward pero no contesto – Sophie?

-Tío Ed!!! – Sophie corrió a los brazos de Edward, por lo que veo le tomaron mucho cariño – volviste…aunque tardaste mucho – le dijo poniendo sus manos en la cadera para acentuar su enojo, pero con una sonrisa en los labios que la delataba que no estaba enojada – hola – me dijo en cuanto reparo en mi presencia – soy Sophie, tu eres?

-Hola, soy Bella, la esposa de tu tío Edward – la sonrisa en su rostro se acentuó más con mi respuesta – me da gusto conocerte Sophie

-Tía Bella, por fin te conozco – se acercó a mí y me abrazo – tío Ed hablaba de ti siempre que le preguntábamos por su familia…dónde está Pat, Patrick quiero conocerlo?

-Él está abajo jugando con Amelie, por que no bajas a jugar con ellos

-Sí tío Ed, adiós tía Bells

Las vimos correr por las escaleras, la verdad me preocupo que fuera a caerse, pero por lo visto tiene mejor equilibrio que yo

-Creó que tus suposiciones que no les agradarías estaban equivocadas

- Eso veo, ahora vamos a buscar a Hannah, ya quiero conocerla

-Edward – se escuchó el grito de Alice – ven abajo

-Para que Alice

-Papá necesita ayuda con la parrilla, y si dejamos que Emmett ayude nos quedaremos sin cena – dicho esto se escuchó la voz de Emmett _"eres cruel enana"_ – apúrate

-Sera mejor que vaya, porque no vas y buscas a Hannah yo te alcanzo en unos minutos

-De acuerdo, cuida que Emm no queme nada, mantén a Patrick lejos sabes que si ve a Emmett en la parrilla querrá acercarse

-Claro

Dicho eso fue a ayudar a Carlisle y yo me encamine en la búsqueda de Hannah, la mayor de las hijas de Sarah, la busque en la oficina de Carlisle como dijo Rose, pero estaba vacío, cheque la que era la habitación de Emmett, también vacía, solo quedaban dos habitaciones, la de Edward y la de huéspedes, por lo que subí al tercer piso, decidí ver en la de huéspedes, pero no había nadie, solo quedaba la de Edward, me encamine a ella y antes de entrar, escuche un leve sollozo, y al abrir la puerta ahí estaba Hannah sentada cerca de la ventana con las manitas en su rostro y temblando levemente

-Hannah – la pequeña ni se inmuto – Hannah, pequeña estas bien – por fin reacciono y volteo a verme – que tienes pequeña

-Quién eres?, dónde está el tío Edward, escuche que llegó porque no vino a buscarme?

-En unos momentos viene, Alice le llamó para ayudar con la comida, pero dime qué te pasa, corazón

-No quiero, no te conozco

-Oh! lo siento, soy Bella, la esposa de tu tío Edward

-Tú eres Bella? – asentí levemente – vienes para decirme que no quieres que vivamos con ustedes – sus palabras me dejaron sin habla – ya conociste a mis hermanas, no creo que quieras a 3 niñas, que no son tuyas, viviendo con ustedes

-Por…por qué piensas eso, corazón

-Quien querría a 3 niñas, que ni su padre quiso – me acerque a ella y la abrace – nos abandonaran, cierto?

-Claro que no – en eso la puerta de abrió y vi a Edward entrar con cara de preocupación, se iba acercar pero le hice señas para que esperara – Hannah, corazón, jamás, escúchame bien, jamás las abandonaremos, ustedes son parte de la familia y la familia siempre está para apoyarse unos a otros, y como puedes decir que nadie las querrá, si aquí tienes tres tíos que las adoran y tres tías que las consentirán y cuidaran de ustedes siempre, además tienes a Esme y Carlisle que también las quieren mucho

-En serio – deje que Edward contestara esa pegunta – en verdad nos quieren?

-Claro que sí Hannahna, claro que sí

-Tío Edward! – se soltó de mi abrazo y corrió a abrazar a Edward – te extrañe mucho

-Pero sí solo no me vieron por un día, apoco me extrañaste tanto

-Sip

-Acaso el tío Emmett y la tía Rose las trataron mal o qué?

-Nopo, fueron muy buenos, la tía Rose fue muy linda, nos hizo una cena muy rica , nos arropo para dormir, incluso le contó un cuento a Amelie para que pudiera dormir, y el tío Emmett nos dio un beso de buenas noches a cada una

-Entonces porque esta niña linda dice que nadie las querrá?

-Porque pensé que ya que volvimos, tú tienes a tu familia, tía Bella y tu bebé Patrick, nosotras no somos tuyas

-No, no lo son pero las quiero igual que a ellos, son parte de la familia

-Lo sé, la tía Bella me dijo lo mismo

-Entonces ahora si nos crees?

-Sip, gracias tío, gracias tía

Después de ese momento tan emotivo con Hannah, bajamos a la cocina para empezar a llevar las cosas al patio donde se llevaría a cabo la parrillada, por lo que pude ver Amelie, Patrick, Sophie y Adam estaban jugando juntos, aunque el pobre Adam no podía correr igual de rápido que sus primos, y Rose no paraba de tomarles fotos, en cuanto nos vieron salir con Hannah de la mano, esta se soltó y fue con sus primos, mientras que Carlisle y Esme nos regalaron una sonrisa dándonos a entender que sabían lo que había pasado con Hannah.

La tarde paso sin ningún imprevisto, una vez que la comida estuvo lista sentamos a los niños a comer y después comimos nosotros, los peques siguieron jugando, por un buen rato hasta que ya no pusieron más, el primero en rendirse fue Adam, a quien su mamá cargó y lo llevo a acostar una vez que se quedo dormido, le siguió Amelie que fue a que Rose la cargara, la sonrisa de Rose era gigante, se que siempre ha querido tener hijos pero lamentablemente por más que han tratado no lo han logrado; los tres peques restantes seguían corriendo en el patio jugando con Emmett y Jasper – quienes también parecían niños chiquitos tirándose al suelo para dejar que les hicieran cosquillas – finalmente a las 6:30 Patrick fue a los brazos de su padre para que lo durmiera, Sophie a los brazos de Emmett y Hannah – para mi sorpresa – vino a pedirme que le ayudara a poner su pijama y me quedara con ella hasta que se durmiera.

Una vez que los cinco estuvieron durmiendo tranquilamente, todos los adultos nos fuimos a sentar a la sala, comenzamos a platicar sobre lo bien que la pasamos, sobre el trabajo, los niños, cuando llegamos a este tema, Edward y yo les contamos lo sucedido con Hannah y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo que le dijimos fue lo correcto, ya que todos las quieren mucho – por lo que veo las que las adoran y quieren más son Emmett y Rose – quienes no pararon de contar sobre la noche anterior de cómo las niñas se portaron muy bien y lo lindas que son.

Decidimos que era hora de volver a casa, para que los niños durmieran en sus camas, las niñas se quedarían a dormir con Esme y Carlisle, estábamos por subir por Patrick, cuando la voz de Rose nos detuvo

-Edward, Bella, podemos hablar con ustedes – dijo mientras señalaba a Emmett – a solas, no se ofendan – le dijo a los demás – es algo importante

-No te preocupes hija, los dejamos, Alice acompáñame a limpiar la cocina, Jasper Carlisle porque no van y recogen lo del patio

-Gracias…Edward Bella, podemos…

-Claro Rose – Edward contesto mientras nos encaminábamos a sentarnos en el sofá, la verdad me estaba preocupando que será lo importante que tengan que hablar con nosotros – que pasa?

-Verán…

* * *

**Sorry por la tardanza…espero que el capitulo les haya gustado…**

**tenia pensado hacerlo más largo pero decidí que sería mejor dar un capitulo completo para la platika de Rose y Emm con Ed y Bella **

**esta platika traerá cambios para ambas parejas…ese será el capitulo final…pero después subiré el epilogo…**

**Quizá tengan en mente a que cambios me refiero, así que porfa déjenme su review y díganme que piensan que será…**

**XoXo =)BYE(=**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer…io solo juego kon ellos…la historia sí es mía…**

**Leen la nota que dejo al final…**

_**TE NECESITO TANTO…**_

Rosalie Cullen

El haber tenido a las niñas en casa fue maravilloso, me sentía feliz de tenerlas con nosotros, aunque solo fuera por una noche – esta noche fue la primera en que dormí sin derramar lágrima alguna – se que no son mías y que el tutor es Edward pero no puedo evitar pensar lo maravillosa que sería la vida sí las niñas vivieran con nosotros, sé que eso alegraría a Emmett, quien por más que me dice que no hay problema si nunca tenemos hijos se que en el fondo no es verdad, en ocasiones lo he escuchado hablar con Ed y Jazz, pero cuando intento sacar el tema, solo lo evade y terminamos discutiendo o yo bañada en lágrimas.

Por ello esta mañana tome la decisión de hacer a Emmett escucharme y plantearle la idea que se me ocurrió – pedirle a Edward la tutoría de las niñas y poder adoptarlas legalmente – al principio creí que se negaría a escucharme, pero esta ocasión sus ojos mostraban una alegría que hace tiempo no veía en él, me abrazo como si la vida se le fuera en ello y acordamos hablar con Ed sobre ello en el almuerzo familiar – para ese entonces Bella ya habría conocido a las niñas y me apoyaría completamente – solo ella y Alice son las que me han visto llorar por no poder tener un pequeño en mi vientre y traerlo al mundo, ese ha sido siempre mi sueño, desde pequeña soñaba con el día de mi boda, mi primera casa con mi esposo, un buen trabajo, pero principalmente con el nacimiento de nuestro primer bebé fruto del amor que nos tenemos, pero lamentablemente hasta la fecha ese deseo es el único que no se ha cumplido y hoy veo por primera vez una esperanza de formar una familia, aunque sí Edward o Bella no están de acuerdo en dejarnos adoptar a las niñas… moriría.

Los dedos de mis manos jugaban ante mis nervios, y mi garganta era constante de lo rápido que latía mi corazón. Miles de ideas se cruzaron por mi cabeza, pero me forcé a estar positiva, mi esposo a mi lado parecía haber notado cual era mi batalla interna porque con una de sus fuertes manos evito que mi pierna siguiera golpeteando el piso. Me dedico una sonrisa que me hacía sentirme capaz de hacer lo que anhelaba, pero no lo lograba del todo

-De acuerdo, cuando quieran comenzar, ¿Qué pasa? – Edward estaba serio, tal vez preocupado de cuál era la necesidad de esta platica

-Edward, he tenido…

-Hemos, tenido, ambos – corrigió Emmett, siguiendo tan calmado como antes.

-Cierto, Emmett y yo; Edward tu sabes con cuanto fervor deseo ser madre, cuando deseo poder se bendecida con esa gracia que Bella y tu han vivido, aunque Emmett aquí a mi lado lo niega por no hacerme sentir mal, se que él desea un hijo tanto como yo pero sabes que nos es posible… al menos en la forma tradicional. Así que, nosotros dos hemos considerado la idea de… ser padres de otro modo.

-Rose, Emmett, no sé porque hacen esto, pero si buscan mi aprobación, es obvio que la tienen, ya sea que decidan adoptar o tal vez rentar un vientre.

-Hemos optado por la opción de adoptar, hermano – hablo Emmett –

-Genial, me parece perfecto, nadie mejor que Bella y yo sabemos que adoptar es maravilloso, en especial cuando sabes que esas personitas harán que tu vida sea más feliz de lo que ya es

Las palabras de Edward no me dieron ganas de continuar con mi petición, no quería decir que le quitaría un peso de encima si me daba a las niñas, pero si fuera necesario, usaría ese argumento. De nuevo mí amado esposo proyecto algo de fuerza en la unión de nuestras manos y me motivo a seguir. Pase lo que pase, debía de intentar.

-En realidad, ya tenemos puesto los ojos en unas niñas – me forcé a seguir

-¿Niñas? Así que ya tienen definido que serán – los ojos de Bella brillaron ante la idea

-Sí, y… ustedes las conocen – Emmett se dirigió a su hermano

-¿Cómo podríamos saber quiénes son?

-Fácil… son las niñas de quienes eres tutor.

Bella se giro y clavo sus ojos en Edward, como todos. Este estaba estático. No sabía qué era lo que pasaba por su mente, pero su mirada se centro en la mesa de cristal entre nosotros dos. Su boca se abrió y comenzó a respirar por allí. Bella era imposible de leer, solo miraba a Edward y este… a la nada.

Mi cuñado se puso de pie y con las manos en la cabeza comenzó a caminar lejos de mí. Entonces Bella y yo nos miramos, le susurre un _"Lo siento"_, ella solo suspiro y agacho la cabeza. Estaba por darme por rendida cuando Emmett intervino

-Sabemos que ustedes son los tutores, pero amamos a esas niñas, tanto o incluso más a como ustedes lo hacen

-No queremos que piensen que les robamos a sus hijas, es solo que – sentía mis mejillas húmedas, sabía que había comenzando a llorar – ya he imaginado mi vida con ella, con Emmett, lo feliz que sería si escuchara que ellas me llamaran mama, lo que sería levantarme en la mañana de navidad con las tres saltando felices en mi cama, pidiendo que bajemos a abrir los regalos. Cuando vayan a la universidad, cuando se enamoren, ¡Dios! Cuando se casen. No imagino mi vida siendo la mama de otras niñas que no sea ellas – no me di cuenta de en qué momento había caminado hasta estar detrás de Edward y Emmett sosteniéndome de los hombros – Por favor, Edward, déjame ser la madre de estas niñas, por favor – mi voz se fue quebrando cada vez mas.

-Dolerá, Edward, ten por seguro que sí, pero con el dolor de nuestros corazones, aceptaremos lo que decidas, en ningún momento estamos olvidando tus derechos sobre las niñas, es solo que…– mi esposo fue incapaz de terminar de hablar, se había puesto a pensar en la idea de que nos negaran nuestra petición, y fui capaz de sentir sus, ahora, temblorosas manos sobre mí.

-Edward, habla por favor, me mata el que estés callado.

-Rosalie, Yo no sé qué decirles, Bella y yo amamos a las niñas también, se las ganas que tienes de ser madre, pero ¿Qué acaso no puede ser con otro niño?

-Las amo a ellas…

-¡Son mis hijas, Rosalie! – grito Edward

-¡Lo sé!, pero por favor, no me quites este deseo de ser yo a la que ellas llamen mamá – me gire a dar la espalada a Edward – ¡Bella!, tampoco me olvido de ti, tu sabes lo que es que te llamen así, Patrick lo hace, por favor, dame ese regalo a mi también, te lo suplico – ahora mis palabras eran casi entendibles, Bella se movió a mi lado y me dio un abrazo que me reconfortaba

-¡Shhh!, tranquila, ya no llores Rose, no, no llores – dijo con su boca pegada en mi oreja, la abrasé con fuerza, sollozando y aferrándome al sueño de poder escucharla apoyarme.

Bella termino con nuestro abrazo y camino hacia Edward, junto sus manos con las de él y beso su nariz, los ojos de Edward estaban rojos, evitándole el escape a algunas lágrimas, se abrazaron y escuche el sollozo de Bella. Me estaba odiando por esto, pero odiaría más si nunca hubiera hecho el intento de luchar por las niñas.

Bella se limpio las lagrimas y con un leve golpe en el antebrazo a Edward, este levanto la vista y camino hacia a mí, sentí mi corazón detenerse, su mirada era imposible de leer ¿Qué pasaría si se niega? Vi como el futuro perfecto que había creado en mi mente era consumido por las llamas y mas lagrimas fueron derramadas como consecuencia.

Edward tomo mis manos y abrió la boca para hablar…no pude respirar.

-Rosalie, Emmett – pronuncio con dolor – les estoy entregando una parte de mi vida, por favor, no saben lo que esto significa para nosotros…– dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Bella y fue ahí que por primera vez vi otra parte de Edward, una que no creí jamás ver, _vulnerabilidad_, él que siempre se mostraba fuerte ante todos, me dejaba ver que como esto le afectaba y que en verdad amaba a esas niñas y si mi deseo de ser su madre no fuera tan fuerte, en este momento me habría retractado a mi pedido –

Me lance a sus brazos y llore lo que prometí serian las ultimas lagrimas de amargura. Ahora lloraba de felicidad al ver mi sueño, el que tanto me había hecho ser infeliz, por fin, ser cristalizado.

* * *

**Mil perdones, se que fueron meses sin actualizar en vdd espero que me sigan leyendo…Sorry por tardar con la actualización pero no tenía ninguna idea de cómo seguir el capi…por eso agradezco a mi amiga LauCullen18 por su ayuda, sin ella no habría capi que subir…**

**Sin más ke decir…espero les aya gustado…**

**=)BYE(=**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer…io solo juego kon ellos…la historia sí es mía…**

**Leen la nota que dejo al final…**

_**TE NECESITO TANTO…**_

Bella Cullen

La petición de Rosalie fue algo que no esperaba, sé que Edward aceptó porque sabe que ellos serán buenos padres, pero aún así, para él fue difícil aceptarlo, jamás lo había visto tan triste.

Por la noche ninguno de los dos dormir – yo pensando en que aunque sé que no lo hicieron para lastimarnos, duele saber que esas dulces niñas no serán mis hijas, cuando Edward mencionó lo de ser tutores legales, al principio me asuste y quise negarme, sonara cruel pero pensaba en el bienestar de Patrick, en cómo se sentiría al no haber tenido por tanto tiempo a su padre y de un día para otro tener que compartirlo, no solo a Edward sino a mí también, y no solo con una pequeña sino con tres; después llegó a mi mente la imagen de nosotros y ellas formando una familia y la alegría me invadió por completo y en cuanto las conocí solo pude sonreír y sentirme feliz de tenerlas aquí – no sé qué pasaba por la cabeza de Edward pero en cuanto pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos…supe que al fin sacaría todo lo que sintió al aceptar renunciar a las niñas…se me partía el corazón al verlo así, no sabía que decirle para tranquilizarlo, así que hice lo único que podía, abrazarlo y dejar que se desahogara.

-No tendrías que verme de esta manera – dijo tristemente – debo ser fuerte

-Siempre lo has sido, creó que llegó el momento de invertir los papeles – una leve sonrisa adorno su rostro – creó que es el momento de ser yo la que te apoye

-Al parecer sí – me miró fijamente como si tratara de encontrar algo en mis ojos y por lo visto lo encontró – sé que no soy el único que sufre, lo veo en tus ojos y lo supe en cuanto sollozaste en mis brazos después de la petición

-Pero no se compara con el tuyo, yo solo…solo tenía un día de conocerlas pero al verlas, dentro de mí nació un sentimiento de amor y protección hacia ellas

-Sabes, tal vez no sea igual, pero es sufrimiento al fin…eso mismo me sucedió a mí cuando las vi por primera vez, y se incrementó mucho más con el pasar de los días, ahora comprenderás porque me siento así…sé que no es justo, porque te hago sufrir y porque nosotros ya somos una familia pero – no lo deje continuar y lo abracé más fuerte, besando su cabeza –

-Te comprendo…en el fondo deseaba que te negaras y que ellas se quedaran con nosotros, pero también sentí que era lo correcto y sé que tu sabes que lo es, sino nunca habrías dicho que sí…y como dices nosotros ya somos una familia, aunque no me hubiera molestado que la familia aumentara

-Sabes, también quise negarme, pero algo dentro de mi me dijo que era lo correcto, que ellas eran lo que ellos necesitaban y ellos eran los indicados para convertirse en sus padres, además no es como si fueran a alejarse de nosotros, estarán cerca, serán nuestras sobrinas – dijo mientras me sentaba en su regazo y comenzaba a besar mi cuello

-Tienes toda la razón, y eso me ayuda a no sentirme tan triste – sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse sobre mis brazos y torso, hasta llegar a mi cintura, mientras su boca dejaba pequeños besos a los largo de mi cuello, hombros hasta llegar al nacimiento de mis senos – ¿qué pretende, Sr. Cullen? – dije mientras me aleja un poco de él

-Nada Sra. Cullen – contestó con una sonrisa juguetona – es solo que creí escuchar que quería que la familia aumentara – decía mientras sus manos iban descendiendo hacia mis muslos – pero sí me equi…

-No, no lo hiciste, sí dije eso…pepero tú también quieres que la familia aumente?

-No hay nada que me hiciera más feliz que eso…tener a mi mini Bella – dijo soñadoramente

-Si mal no recuerdo, te equivocaste cuando tuvimos a Patrick, juraste y perjuraste que sería tu mini Bella – le conteste entre risas – y no lo fue

-Pero esta vez lo intentare las veces que sea necesario hasta salirme con la mía – me contesto altaneramente con una sonrisa gigantesca – así qué?

-Y si se vuelve a equivocar Sr. Cullen y tenemos otro niño?

-Pues seguiremos intentando hasta que lo consigamos – estaba por contestarle, cuando me beso tan apasionadamente que el mismísimo monte Everest se derretiría – cállese Sra. Cullen y mejor comencemos a intentarlo

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, pero la sensación de sus manos acariciándome y sus labios por todo mi cuerpo me hizo callar y concentrarme en la "tarea".

**FIN**

**Sorry por tardar con la actualización…**

**Llegamos al capi final…este capi fue uno de los k más me gusto y el que tarde mucho más en escribir… tenía demasiadas ideas pero ninguna me convencía…hasta que me llegó esta sé que es cortito pero me encantó…en verdad espero k les haya gustado…ia solo keda el epilogo que lo estaré subiendo el próximo fin…**

**Sin más por el momento…espero sus opiniones =D**

**=)BYE(=**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer…io solo juego kon ellos…la historia sí es mía…**

**Leen la nota que dejo al final…**

_**TE NECESITO TANTO…**_

_**3 años después**_

Edward Cullen

Tres años han pasado desde que mi familia ha sido la más feliz del mundo, claro que tuvimos nuestras dificultades; tres años desde el día que las niñas quedaron al cuidado, de quien ahora, son sus padres; aun recuerdo el día en que los cuatro nos reunimos a hablar con ellas…

**Flashback**

_Amelie, Sophie y Hannah estaban en casa de mis padres, Alice y Jasper habían llevado a Patrick y Adam al parque, las niñas no habían querido ir con ellos; sinceramente los cuatro nos encontrábamos nerviosos – Bella y yo estábamos preocupados por la reacción de Hannah, puesto que el primer día que paso en Forks, fue el día en que nos dijo que sentía que no la queríamos y nosotros le aseguramos que si la queríamos y el que ahora le digamos que no vivirán con nosotros, lo único que viene a mi cabeza es que todo será un desastre – llegamos a la habitación en la que se encontraban_

_-Pekes – les llamó Bella dulcemente, las tres voltearon a la puerta y nos regalaron una hermosa sonrisa – podemos hablar con ustedes_

_-Sipi tilla – contestó Sophie – ¿qué pasha?_

_Los cuatro entramos y tomamos asiento cerca de ellas, note que Rosalie estaba jugando con sus manos, Bella mordía su labio, Emmett movía su pierna incontrolablemente y yo pasaba mi mano por el cabello continuamente, estoy seguro que las niñas pensaban que estábamos locos, puede que lo estemos, pero era más el nerviosismo y el miedo a como tomarían las cosas…el tiempo corría así que decidí comenzar_

_-Verán pekes hay algo que queremos decirles…_

**Fin del Flashback**

Ese fue uno de los días más difíciles, Amelie y Sophie no comprendían completamente las cosas por lo que tuvimos que explicarles con palabras más sencillas, en verdad me lleve una sorpresa por su reacción, Amelie corrió a los brazos de Emmett y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en todo su rostro, la sonrisa de mi hermano no podía ser más grande, se soltó de sus brazos y se acercó a mí, me hizo una seña con su manita para que me agachara y sus palabras me hicieron sentir bien _"Glacias tillo pol mi nuevo papi y mami, te quielo"_; la reacción de Sophie fue algo similar a excepción que ella corrió a los brazos de Rosalie y la abrazo, note que unas cuantas lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos de mi cuñada, pero lo que la hizo llorar más y a la vez sonreír con mucha alegría, fue que Ame – a quien llamábamos a si de cariño desde que Patrick comenzó a llamarla asi – y Sophie le dijeran mamá, Emmett sonrío como tonto y Bella me abrazó mientras sonreía…pero para lo que no estábamos preparados era para la reacción de Hannah…

**Flashback**

_Ame y Sophie le dijeron mamá, Emmett sonrío como tonto y Bella me abrazó mientras sonreía_

_-No la llamen asi…ella no es nuestra mamá_

_Todos volteamos a ver a Hannah, quien tenía sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas, las manos a sus costados cerradas en puño apretándolas fuerte y respirando entrecortadamente_

_-Hannah, corazón tranquila – decía Bella tratando de calmarla – ven aquí, tranquilízate – decía mientras la abrazaba_

_-Suéltame, déjame, no te quiero, dijeron que seríamos una familia, me min…me mintieron, los odio – dijo mientras pasaba su mirada a mí y después a Bella – suéltame suéltame_

_Me acerque a ellas y la tome en mis brazos, mientras ella pataleaba y gritaba, la deje descarga todo su enojo_

_-Edward – me llamó Bella –_

_-¿Qué pasa? – me señaló hacia donde estaban las otras pekes y lo que vi me partió el corazón_

_Las dos lloraban abrazando fuertemente a Emm y Rose, quienes no tenían una cara muy diferente a la que tenían las niñas…en cuanto Hannah se calmó un poco, les pedimos que nos dejaran hablar con ella…_

**Fin del Flashback**

Desde ese día las cosas se pusieron más difíciles, después de nuestra plática con Hannah creímos que todo resultaría mejor, aceptó que Emmett y Rosalie las adoptaran, ellos no lo harían si Hannah no estaba de acuerdo aunque eso significara renunciar a ellas, a los pocas semanas, ya con todos los documentos en regla, las niñas se fueron a vivir con ellos, todo parecía estar bien, pero nos equivocamos enormemente…

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

Bella Cullen

Estos tres años han sido los más felices pero a la vez difíciles de toda mi vida…felices porque dos meses después de la plática con Hannah, descubrimos que estaba embarazada, la alegría nos invadió por completo a Edward y a mí y no se diga a Patrick que fue el encargado de decirle a sus abuelos y tíos la buena noticia – y no porque le encomendáramos la tarea, sino porque no nos dejaba decirlo, apenas llegamos a casa de sus abuelos entro corriendo a decirles las nuevas – todos estaban felices por nosotros…pero ese mismo día fue en el que nos dimos cuenta que nos equivocamos enormemente al pensar que las cosas estaban bien entre Hannah, Rose y Emmett

**Flashback**

_Patrick no paraba de contarles a sus abuelos las buenas noticias y lo feliz que estaba por ello – a sus 5 años aun era algo difícil entenderle a la perfección lo que decía pero eso no evitaba que todos le prestaran atención incluso Adam, Ame y Sophie le prestaba atención – fue ahí que note que faltaba una pequeña_

_-Emm – el nombrado volteo a verme – ¿dónde está Hannah?_

_-Ahora que lo preguntas, no tengo idea, hace unos segundo estaba sentada aquí con nosotros – decía mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a buscarla – ¿dónde se metió? – Rosalie también se levanto al escuchar que Hannah no estaba y comenzó a buscarla_

_Edward noto que algo pasaba y se acercó a preguntármelo_

_-¿Está todo bien? ¿Te sientes mal? – su preocupación me daba ternura pero este no era momento para pensar en ello – ¿quieres recostarte o algo?_

_-No, estoy bien…es solo que… _

_En eso entro un Emmett muy agitado seguido de una Rosalie con lágrimas en los ojos a punto de ponerse histérica, ambos estaban diciendo no se qué cosas porque no se les entendía absolutamente nada_

_-Emmett, Rose ¿qué pasa? – les gritó Alice mientras jaloneaba a Emmett para que le contestara – ¿por qué vienen asi? ¿Qué pasó?_

_-Alice cállate, déjalo hablar – gritó mi esposo exasperado – Emmett tranquilo, respira – decía Edward mientras al mismo tiempo trataba de calmar a Rosalie_

_Carlisle se acercó a ellos y los sentó en el sillón mientras Esme corría a la cocina por dos vasos de agua…los pekes estaban con cara de asustados así que les pedí que fueran a la estancia del segundo piso a ver caricaturas, ninguno quería irse asi que tuve que asegurarles que todo estaba bien, que Emmett solo estaba bromeando y que a Rosalie le dolía la cabeza, ya más calmados se fueron…y ahora sí el ataque de histeria se apodero de todos nosotros cuando Emmett soltó las palabras:_ "Hannah se fue"_…Hannah se fue, Hannah se fue, eran las únicas palabras que rondaban en mi cabeza…_

_Esme, Alice y yo nos pusimos igual que Rose, las lágrimas caían inconteniblemente de nuestros ojos…Jasper abrazaba a su hermana para tratar de calmarla, Carlisle y Esme abrazaban a Emmett para tranquilizarlo, diciendo que la encontraríamos y quizá solo estaba escondida…fue cuando note que Edward no estaba en la habitación asi que salí en su búsqueda y lo encontré en donde supuse estaría…el columpio del jardín trasero…_

_-Edward – le llame pero no me hizo caso – Edward – nada – Edward, amor contéstame – el que no reaccionara me estaba preocupando y estaba a punto de ponerme histérica cuando hablo_

_-¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Dónde está? Le prometí a Sarah que cuidaríamos de ellas y mira lo que paso_

_-Edward necesitas tranquilizarte, se que estas enojado con Emm y Rose e incluso contigo mismo porque Hannah no está, pero necesitas tranquilizarte para poder ir en su búsqueda…Carlisle y Jasper ya llamaron a la policía, vienen en camino…_

**Fin del Flashback**

Ese día pasó de ser un día feliz a un completo caos…la policía tardo 4 horas en encontrarla…todos en la casa estábamos hechos un lío…lo único bueno es que los pekes no se dieron cuenta de nada, estaban tan entretenidos viendo películas que eso ayudo a no tener que explicarles absolutamente nada…cuando por fin la trajeron a casa todos pudimos respirar tranquilos, pero fue cuando supimos la razón de porque se fue…Hannah pensaba que no nos importaba, que solo la teníamos en la familia porque su madre se lo pidió a sus tíos y que ellos por no negarle nada en sus últimos minutos de vida aceptaron su petición…ese día ella abrió su corazón completamente ante todos, diciéndonos lo que pensaba, como se sentía, porque en muchas ocasiones le hacía desplantes a sus padres – a Rose en especial, esa fue la primera vez que les llamó padres a Rose y Emm – y fue cuando por fin la comprendimos, bueno yo la comprendí y después se los hice saber a los demás, quienes al escucharme concordaron absolutamente conmigo…Hannah era una pequeña niña a quien su padre nunca quiso conocer, a quien su madre abandono al fallecer, a quien Edward y yo lastimamos al no hacerla parte de nuestra familia como lo habíamos mencionado al principio…una pequeña nena que necesitaba que se le mostrara constantemente que se le quería y lo importante que era…simplemente una peke de 6 años que tuvo que madurar prematuramente para ser la fuerte ante sus hermanas y poder cuidar de ellas.

Después de ese incidente no volvió a haber ningún otro, el haber abierto su corazoncito ante todos la hizo por fin poder aceptar que en verdad la queríamos que era importante y que Emmett y Rose la amaban muchísimo, aunque eso no evito que en ocasiones actuara algo cruel con Rose o Emm, quienes eran pacientes con ella en todo momento, esperando el momento en que ella los aceptaría completamente, y cuando llegó ese día no podían estas más contentos.

Los mese siguieron pasando hasta que llegó el día en que rompí fuente y Edward – todo histérico – me llevó al hospital, manejo como loco, Patrick hablaba y hablaba de que por fin el bebé llegaría…al llegar al hospital toda nuestra familia estaba ahí…rápidamente me llevaron a una habitación en la que se encontraba mi obstetra, la Dra. Tanya Denali – Tanana para los amigos, osea yo, nos conocimos en la preparatoria y desde ese día nos hicimos amigas así que confiaba en ella plenamente, no por nada fue ella quien ayudó a traer al mundo a mi pequeño Patrick – apenas entre a la habitación esta se encontraba ya preparada para que mi bebé llegara al mundo cuando fuera el momento…y fue así que 9 horas después, exactamente el primer minuto del 20 de febrero, Elizabeth Cullen Swan llegó a este mundo – que mejor regalo de aniversario de bodas que esta pequeña criaturita – a esta familia que la estaba esperando para darle todo el amor que se merece.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

Los días siguieron pasando, se convirtieron en mese y después en años, y hoy tres años después del día en que Edward y Emmett volvieron de Londres con tres pequeñas niñas que serían parte importante de la familia, nos encontrábamos en la comida típica de los sábados en casa de mis suegros, disfrutando de una parrillada, conviviendo en familia felices de estar juntos; los pekes jugaban pelota en la piscina – sí, después de tres años en que los niños, y al decir niños me refiero a Emm y Jazz, mis suegros aceptaron construirla – bueno ya ni tan pekes, Hannah ya tenía 9 años, le seguían mi pequeño Patrick de 8 y la pequeña Sophie de 8 también, después la pequeña Ame de 7 añitos, seguida de mi sobrino favorito – el único, puesto que las demás son mis sobrinas favoritas – Adam de 5 añitos y por último mi pequeña niña, Lizzy de 3.

La vida no podía ser más perfecta, después de pasar por tantos momentos difíciles, alegres, tristes, felices, por fin podía decir que me sentía completamente feliz de tener a toda mi familia conmigo; las noches que pasaba en vela porque mi pequeño hijo no podía dormir al extrañar a su padre desaparecieron y se transformaron en noches en vela pero primero para alimentar a mi niña cuando era una bebe y meses después para calmarla cuando tenía pesadillas en las que un enorme oso se la comía – cortesía de Emmett al jugar con ella a que él era el oso – pero esta vez contaba con mi amado esposo para relevarme algunas noches.

Amelie, Sophie y Hannah eran felices al lado de sus padres y puedo estar segura que Sarah estaba orgullosa de ellas y feliz de saber que sus pequeñas encontraron lo que necesitaban, una familia que cuidara, velara y se preocupara por ellas, pero más que nada que las amara incondicionalmente.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**FIN**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

**Bueno esta historia llegó a su fin (t.t) no puedo creer que la haya terminado…ame esta historia por completo, espero que uds también lo hayan hecho…pido disculpas por el tiempo que tardaba en actualizarla y las dejaba esperando…**

**Le agradezco a todas las personas que me agregaron a sus favoritos, alertas y que se tomaron algo de su tiempo para leer esta historia asi como para dejar un comment =D**

**Sin más que decir…muchas gracias por su apoyo…les agradecería muchísimo que me dejaran un último review…y nos seguimos leyendo en mis otras historias, que ahora que termine esta (que fue a la que le dedique mi tiempo libre) tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda…**

**=)BYE(=**


End file.
